


Unsaid

by e1even



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e1even/pseuds/e1even
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hardly dawn when they're both awake in Sasuke's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Really extremely late greetings from Toronto pride! I came down to visit the city for the parade a while ago. Have a celebratory continuation of Vulnerable I typed on my phone around then while I was crashing in my sibling's apartment. Took a long time to edit. It can be read as a stand alone fic, but I felt like adding something on, this might even become a series, honestly.
> 
> Thank you for a cumulative 10.5k views on my works, and the usual warning for a transgender character in a sexual situation.

"Nnngh, really?"  
  
Naruto groaned, breaking the kiss and shifting his weight a little more over Sasuke before leaning back in.  
  
"Shut up before I kick you out."  
  
Sasuke breathed, before trying to delve back into the moment they were sharing. The intense kiss they had shared dissipating into a series of pecks.  
  
"You're really a jerk sometimes."  
  
It had been a little over a week since their last escapade, too long, not long enough. That was amazing, great. This was good. This was terrifying. This was the fucking crack of dawn and this was the legitimate time he decided to do this, when they’re both sleep addled and a little incoherent.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
Or, he was taking it too seriously. This was Naruto. The one who liked to exercise in bright orange sweatpants and wear bright orange flip flops and had possibly the most obnoxious favourite colour of _all time._  
  
"How about I fuck you?"  
  
Sasuke looked up, shooting him a look of disbelief. Naruto waggled his eyebrows. He sighed.  
  
"That was what we agreed on, yeah."  
  
They do not discuss the time Sasuke was forced to borrow aforementioned sweatpants.  
  
"Then _you_ shut up."  
  
(Naruto said it was cute. Naruto, at some point having to wear one of Sasuke's frankly comparatively normal shirts did not keep a consistent sentiment. He said it made him look like a douchebag.)  
  
"Agree to disagree."  
  
(Sasuke disagreed. It was, a really, really tight shirt on Naruto, though...)  
  
"You're an ass, Sasuke."  
  
Definitely taking it too seriously. Naruto was still looking at him.  
  
"You're a bigger ass."  
  
( _Did_ his clothes look douche-y?)  
  
"You're a gigantic ass."  
  
At least those comebacks were about as predictable as they came. This, this was familiar, this was easy.  
  
"Naruto, you're like, the largest possible ass in the universe."  
  
Sasuke was satisfied with trying to end this before it got out of hand, he just woke up, it was Saturday morning, there was a whole day in front of them.  
  
"You're an even bigger ass than me."  
  
Or, of course, Naruto rose to an impossible occasion, as he always, always did.  
  
"Not possible."  
  
Sasuke smirked, that was only to be expected. He won this conversation already. What kind of rebuttal would Naruto even go for?  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
Naruto yelled, clearly pouting only for dramatic effect. It was an awkward look for someone who was supposed to be an adult. Strangely endearing.  
  
Sasuke was looking for too long. Had to change the topic, this, was still too uncomfortable. He was too aware of everything.  
  
"Whatever. Shirt's on today."  
  
Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him, always slow to catch on.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Sasuke sighed. Damn it.  
  
"Little bit, I feel like shit. They're sore."  
  
He mumbled, motioning towards his chest. He felt pretty bad right now. Maybe Naruto would just let it be-  
  
"You feel like _shirt_."  
  
Sasuke shoved at Naruto, both for the horrible joke, and also derailing his point. For some reason, today was not a good day.  
  
"I feel fucking disgusting. I feel _pathetic_."  
  
The words like 'weak' and all sorts of ideas accounting to something very un-manly hung in the air between them, unsaid.  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
Naruto looked concerned.  
  
"Distract me, asshole."  
  
Sasuke sharply pulled Naruto back down towards him, careful not to bump chests, he didn't need to be aware of _that_ right now, needed not to think about it. Anything would be a good distraction, Naruto, who could bother him in a split second would be perfect.  
  
"What?"  
  
Naruto hardly budged, staying solid. Sasuke really pulled himself towards Naruto more than he pulled Naruto towards him. He was probably confused. Damnit. Breathe.

Sasuke was far too conscious of the spaces between them.  
  
"...Let's do what we talked about."  
  
Naruto looked baffled before understanding settled into his features. He grinned.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sasuke was vaguely mesmerized. Naruto needed to stop waggling his eyebrows at him, it was equal parts absurd and hilarious. Not sexy, not sexy at all.  
  
"Stop ruining the mood."  
  
Naruto laughed. Shit. What was it now? He was beginning to consider regretting this.  
  
"Lighten up."  
  
He settled for pulling Naruto in for a kiss, this time, Naruto moving with him.   
  
Sasuke didn't hold back, wanting to get back into the lost momentum they had so shortly ago. He was licking into Naruto's mouth as soon as he parted his lips, tracing over his teeth, his tongue. He wanted to taste him, morning breath and all, just breathe together for some time and just forget why he proposed this in the first place and the fact that he, completely out of his mind, maybe trusted Naruto.  
  
It didn't take very long before Naruto joined him in the same kind of fervour, didn't take long before they pulled apart to breathe, to move on.  
  
"Take off your boxers."  
  
Naruto climbed off Sasuke, pecking him once before actually standing up, and standing up slowly, languidly.  
  
"You wearing underwear?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head, he almost never slept with anything on, or the minimum amount of clothing he could get away with.  
  
"Nope. Condoms?"  
  
He knows they bought some, probably last week, Naruto stripped pretty quickly, completely naked now, turning back to look at him.  
  
"By the lube, fuck, love your voice."  
  
Naruto was moving back on to straddle Sasuke, moving right to kiss his neck.  
  
"Almost as much as you love my body?"  
  
Sasuke said, feeling Naruto's lips and teeth against his throat.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He felt Naruto smile, and shoved at his shoulders, he was taking too long.  
  
"Hurry up, asshole."  
  
Naruto moved to bump foreheads with him, Sasuke could feel Naruto's hand brush over his stomach as Naruto responded to his remark.  
  
"Bossy."  
  
Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes. Naruto was leaning back now, better able to move his arm when he wasn't trying to keep his balance.  
  
"You like being pushed around."  
  
Naruto made some kind of indignant sound, but overcame the shock pretty fast judging by the next words out of his mouth:  
  
"So do you."  
  
And then Sasuke couldn't help but exhale in some high sounding sigh because Naruto's hand was suddenly _right there_ , and applying the just perfect amount of pressure, stroking just so.  
  
"And you like that."  
  
Naruto's sliding in a finger, and his thumb's still working at him just right and he's still talking and Sasuke's pretty sure he heard himself gasp and it's, that's, that's just not _fair._  
  
"Ngh, you jerk."  
  
Sasuke whines, breath feeling thick. Naruto's already sliding in another finger, just, feeling it rub against him.  
  
They were moving fast, and the building feeling wasn't the same comfortable warmth, giving way to more needy tension as Sasuke curled his hands in the sheets, let his head fall back.  
  
"You like that too."  
  
Naruto says, other hand still planted by Sasuke's side and he really can't open his legs much like this so somehow the pressure seems a little more intense than it really should, than it really _is_ , yet the only thing he can do is react.  
  
"Shut up and get on with it."  
  
He's pushing his head down, back against the pillows, arms at his sides, fingers still clawing at his sheets. It’s too wet, too good, too everything that’s making him just a little incapacitated like this.  
  
"No."  
  
Fuck Naruto and his actually doing things with patience only when it could annoy him, damn, fuck.  
  
Sasuke  absent-mindedly notes that Naruto at some point added another finger, and he can't decide if he wanted to move towards or away from the feeling, like there's some catch in the back of his throat, warmth pooling down, coiling tight in his stomach.  
  
It's good. It's really good.  
  
Somehow over the last weeks, Naruto had been able to figure out most things just how he likes, and he's been able to do the same but somehow Naruto's just _faster_ in this one scenario only, and he's making little sounds at this point, and he's usually quiet, silent, whatever but he just wants to urge Naruto to continue. Neither of them were really loud, or really quiet, however determined Naruto was to change that.  
  
"Going to focus on me?"  
  
Sasuke asks, trying to get Naruto to move on, eyes closed, somewhat wondering as to why this was the time Naruto had to be focused, pigheaded as ever, _attentive_. His thick, rough fingers brushing by something making little sparks run up his spine, a little different from everything else and he’s panting, trying to stay under control, gasping, tensing up a little when the fingers are pulled out.  
  
"Why not? You're cute."  
  
He had so many objections but none could make it out before Naruto's lips are on his, Naruto's (wet) hand is trailing over his inner thighs, and his breath is catching in his throat and his thighs are quivering.

Sasuke was maybe a little lost in the moment, how much he was anticipating this.

Naruto's hand was shifting his legs further apart and he was sitting back, shuffling around when Sasuke managed to open his eyes, look over at Naruto, sun leaking over bed hair and flecked skin.

"Did you lose the condom?"

Sasuke asks, voice raspy, and it was somehow perfect, this was a perfect moment and he was too wet and he could feel it all in between his legs and this was sort of an abrupt pause, chest heaving. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"...Babe, hand me one?"

He uncurled his hands from the sheets, reached one over to the bedside table, tossed one over at Naruto, who hardly caught it, flailing a bit, and he couldn't hold in a small laugh, body curling in and Naruto's grumbling, sitting up on his knees to put it on.

By the time they've both grounded, back to themselves Naruto’s eyes are focused on him, and Sasuke’s body feels so very heavy but he’s not sure he cares, and they fit together, they move together so well, and he’s never, ever going to say this out loud because his pride would never, ever let him.

How Naruto was his perfect, perfect sun, if he was the moon.

His pride would also never let him admit how goddamn turned on he is right now, how much he needs Naruto to just keep going and he’s pulling up one of Sasuke’s legs poising himself, and Sasuke’s heartbeat is way too loud, pounding in his chest and the sound of that, and his own panting in his ears. Everything’s loud and far too silent and he can hear Naruto’s own rough breath, and this was it.

“You good?”

Naruto’s lined up, and Sasuke inhales sharply at the feeling, just the contact, the presence and his eyes are open, and he’s looking at Naruto, looking intensely at him. Sasuke relaxed back a bit, he trusted Naruto, it wasn’t that big of a thing (was it?) and he’s nodding, confirming, and Naruto’s pushing in.

The feelings don’t take him half as off-guard as much as the realization that Naruto’s _inside_ him, and that kind of makes him shut his eyes, turn his head a little bit to the side, but Naruto brushes against that spot again and a jolt runs up his spine, he clenches a little and Naruto groans.

This was a bit much for the both of them, everything, this. 

There’s just a little pressure, inside, pushing at him, out, and it might be the angle and it doesn’t hurt it somehow just makes things a little better and Naruto’s pushing in, a bit deeper, and Sasuke’s curling his toes, pushing his head a little back against the pillow, and he’s far too aware of the little sounds he’s making before they’re just staying still. 

He can’t so much _feel_ the depth as he’s aware of it by the feeling of Naruto’s body, so close to his own, so warm, the angle Naruto’s hands are holding his hips at and he’s not moving anymore but Sasuke can hardly figure out why.

 “Just _go_.”

He’s whispering, harsh, trying not to whine, trying to ignore how it sounds like pleading, trying to ignore Naruto might be waiting for his signal despite the fact it’s warm and a little uncomfortable and deep and good but he needed more than just the feeling of being so full and Naruto’s thumbs rubbing at the little indents in his hips.

 “You feel-ngh, pretty good inside, Sasuke.”

Naruto pants out, slowly withdrawing and pushing back in, and Sasuke can feel himself blushing from the sound of Naruto’s voice, to the unmistakable wet sound, the feeling of being fucked.

“You’re, you’re really really wet.”

And Naruto’s still going, slowly finding a clumsy rhythm while Sasuke’s writhing, gasping at the newer feelings, trying to ignore the words pouring out of Naruto’s mouth, but can’t really ignore how one of Naruto’s hands is sliding down, looking for something.

“You won’t hurt me, Naruto.”

Sasuke pants, surprised at his own coherency and loses it completely with a whine when Naruto’s fingers finding his clit, and there’s pressure on it, pressure inside him and he feels wet, so, disgustingly wet and the sound between them with his own tiny gasps and Naruto and skin against skin make him feel hot, add to the tension curling in the pit of his stomach.

“M’not worried-ngh, about that.”

Naruto mumbles, and his voice is scratching against Sasuke’s bones, shaking through him, and Naruto thrusts in hard, brushing over that one spot that makes Sasuke want to scream, and he can’t help but tense a little, sob under all the damn attention Naruto was trying to lavish on him. 

“Good?”

He muses, and Sasuke’s surprised he can hear it over the rush of blood in his ears, over how thick Naruto feels inside him, how he can feel the slick friction and the sheets beneath his back and curled up in his hands and the way every sense is blending together with the tight feeling building inside him. 

“Yes, I-ah! N-no, not, Naruto! Hold on!”

Sasuke’s babbling out because Naruto finds the _perfect_ angle and he’s still keeping his pace but this changes everything, absolutely everything and it’s too good but it feels a little too intense, each thrust when Naruto’s fingers are still working at him, just a little and his hand is digging in maybe a little too far and Sasuke’s not sure what to do with the feelings building up a little too fast other than hope Naruto slows down, eases off and he's ten thousand percent sure he's never, ever been this wet before.

“Sasuke, you’re so cute.”

And Naruto doesn’t seem to have any plans to, holds Sasuke still and he’s squirming, maybe a little involuntarily because it feels good but he doesn’t know what to do with his body, his hands, the way it’s all building inside him and he opens his eyes and it’s a _mistake_ and Naruto looks so much calmer than he should, like he’s going to remember every moment of this, every sound, and there’s an abnormally hard thrust that makes pleasure jolt up his spine and Sasuke let’s out some sobbing moan, has to close his eyes and arch his back and force his head back against the pillow because it was too much.

“Naruto, p-please, I, I-ah! I’m going to-”  
  
His statement is cut off by his constantly hitching breath, Sasuke’s eyes are closed really tight but he feels slight wetness at the corners and he couldn’t help but try to get some more of the feeling, tries to rub his body up against Naruto’s hand or back into Naruto’s thrusts. 

“Shh, hey, babe, you should. It’ll be so good, are you going to come?”

Naruto’s saying back, and his voice sounds dark, close, and this is it, they’re both on the edge and the pressure inside makes him shake, Naruto just felt _big_ , moving in and out and the feeling was addicting and he couldn’t tell what feeling was even coming from where and it was so, so much to feel all at once.

It’s too good, but Sasuke can’t do anything about it, do anything at all, trapped against Naruto and his bed and Naruto’s fingers, stroking him just perfectly, and the feelings, everything makes his roll back into his head, and this is not what he expected but it’s definitely something. Sasuke's shuddering, eyes shut hard, breath panting squirming in his sheets because everything was just a bit too much and coursing through his veins since he’s trapped, bucking his hips a little helplessly and he’s just coming apart by his scattered breaths and shaking hands. 

It wasn't the best he's had but it's definitely absolutely on the list, and his hips are still stuttering back and everything is wet and everything is _disgusting_ and everything is breathing and sweat and panting and Naruto's fingers and Naruto's harsh breaths pouring over his neck.

Sasuke can't keep track of his thoughts or where they're going, what's happening to him as he's shaking through the aftershocks, squirming slightly against Naruto, having froze up himself.

Naruto pulls out, Sasuke's mumbling at the gross, wet, empty feeling left behind, and Naruto's probably throwing out the condom, is back on the bed, lying above Sasuke, propped up on his elbows. Sasuke squirms, uncomfortable, knowing Naruto's looking at him probably like a romantic sap. Terrible. Embarrassing. Cute.

It's minutes more before they talk, right after Naruto's stomach grumbles, and shit, what time was it, anyways?

"Tch. Hungry?"

Sasuke quips, poking Naruto in the chest when his elbow wobbles.

"I didn't eat you out today."

Naruto said, presumably slyly but Sasuke had a hard time registering anything but the flush deepening on his cheeks and colouring his ears.

"Naruto, why?"

He said, half exhausted and half exasperated and Naruto laughs, snorted and Sasuke's shoving at his shoulder then they're both collapsed on his twin sized bed, and the sun's rising.

It was too normal.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you believe in soulmates?"  
  
Naruto at some point moved to lie on his back, pulled Sasuke over him to lie on his chest. (There was hardly any other way they could both fit on Sasuke's bed, anyways. It’s not really enough room for one person.)  
  
"No. Yes. Sort of. It's weird, why?"  
  
Naruto was pretty warm, both their heartbeats still calming down. He felt strangely lanky like this, maybe snuggling a little bit into Naruto, who was definitely not lanky, one foot hanging off the end of his bed. It was like they were lying like this because they could, not because it was the only way for them both to fit without some ridiculous match of human tetris, finding the places where Naruto’s body fit perfectly against his own.  
  
"M'just curious."  
  
It was just about mid-morning, now, the sun peeking out from the edges of the cheap blinds, and Sasuke's not sure why but it's, comfortable. Secure.  
  
"I'm too tired. Later."

Sasuke moved off to lie on his side, on the edge of the bed, didn't really like feeling _those_ , if he was going to lie on his stomach. Naruto shifted to the side too, allowed him room so neither were going to fall off.  
  
"Your hair is nice."  
  
He looked back at Naruto, reclining in the morning light. It played off his uneven tan, little scars, if he looked down, probably the sprawling tattoo over his stomach. Beautiful. His form fit together in a way Sasuke feels his just didn't. Naruto was just well rounded, so much more, something or other. For someone who seemed like summer, daylight, and the goddamn sun, he could really sleep all those things away.  
  
Sasuke knew he wasn't inadequate, but next to someone who saw a half full cup, world as his oyster, he felt like a moth drawn to a flame. Something about that gaze, the way he saw his surroundings, the way he looked like Sasuke made him feel like he could somehow make him a better person.  
  
"Sakura still visiting today?"  
  
Not that it was really possible, they brought out each other's worst.  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
Yet, sprawled out like he owned Sasuke's bed and his side of the room and his heart, he really came into things completely uninvited. (To everyone, probably. Just burst in and created chaos.)  
  
Really, they could be a storm in combination, loud, quick to anger, oblivious, insensitive, and if they didn't agree to try to openly communicate frequently, they'd be doomed. They really shared few interests, few viewpoints, but the contrast also complimented.  
  
Maybe that's why it worked.

Maybe he’s half out of his mind, and only half conscious.


End file.
